


Sleeping Arrangements

by cheshirecat101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecat101/pseuds/cheshirecat101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have an argument over sleeping arrangements in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little oneshot I wrote based off an idea that came from an rp with my best friend, aka the Castiel to my Dean and the Sherlock to my Watson. Comments and kudos are love!

“For fuck’s sake, Cas, stay in one goddamn place.” The voice was low, the words hissed as quietly as possible in the darkness.  
“Every time your brother stirs, I must leave, Dean. We do not wish him to wake up and see us.”  
“That doesn’t mean you have to leave every three minutes, I can’t sleep!”  
A short silence. “Sam stirs quite frequently.”  
“Swear to God, I will kick your ass out of this bed permanently.”  
“That would defeat the purpose, Dean,” Castiel said, absolutely serious, and the hunter next to him in the bed resisted the urge to hit himself in the face for a minute, choosing instead to say, “Shut up, Cas,” and pull the angel to his chest again.  
He was halfway through dozing off when Sam stirred and Castiel disappeared again, only to reappear a few minutes later. “I swear to God, one more time and you’re out of this bed permanently,” Dean managed to whisper furiously, even as he let Castiel come back into his warm embrace.  
“You insisted I leave every time Sam stirs so he does not know we’re together.”  
“A) you agreed, B) you’re the one who wanted to freaking cuddle, and C)—” He stopped mid angry rant, having forgotten part C.  
“I was not supportive of having you pretend to be with some woman named Candy?”  
“Shut up, I can remember my own damn argument.” He huffed, still upset, which turned into just pretending to be upset as Castiel leaned up in his arms to kiss his cheek. “Don’t you start with me.”  
Confused blue eyes met his gaze. “Start what with you? I do not understand, Dean.”  
“Just…go to sleep. Or pretend to sleep. Whatever angels do.”  
“I merely watch you while you sleep.”  
“…Way to make it sound creepy, Cas.” Dean nuzzled his face into Cas’s coal black hair, already on his way to dozing off again. He was already exhausted from the recent hunt, and when Cas was warm in his arms and he could smell him and he smelled like home…  
His wonderful dozing was interrupted by Castiel disappearing yet again, and when he came back this time Dean hit him with the pillow.  
“Dean, I do not understand why I am being assaulted—”  
“Because you’re an asshole.” He huffed and rolled onto his other side so Cas was prevented from getting into his arms again.  
“Dean. I can’t cuddle with you like this.”  
The reply was short; “I know.”  
Castiel frowned. “Dean. Please.”  
“Jesus Christ almighty!” They both jumped as they heard Sam’s voice, who sat up in the bed across from Dean’s and looked at them, clearly angry. “Both of you shut up and go to sleep. Dean, I’ve known about you and Cas for like a month now, it’s not exactly a secret. So curl up and go to sleep or whatever you two do.” He fell back onto his bed and Dean and Castiel exchanged a look in the darkness.  
There were a few moments of silence, then; “Well, shit.”  
“Sleep!” A pillow flew from Sam’s side of the room and then everything was quiet. And Cas didn’t have to fly away anymore in the middle of the night, and instead spent it curled up in Dean’s arms, watching his hunter sleep and listening to his heartbeat.


End file.
